


For you, I'd dance forever

by Amertsi



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Dancing, Dancing Lessons, F/M, Felicia is precious, Human-form Phantom, Phantom is just absolutely smitten like dear lord, brief mention of Mym
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23341675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amertsi/pseuds/Amertsi
Summary: Felicia teaches Phantom to dance, and Phantom wonders if his request to learn was perhaps too selfish of him.
Relationships: Felicia/Phantom (Dragalia Lost)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	For you, I'd dance forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missflowerthief](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missflowerthief/gifts).



> Written for Ameagare - thank you so much!

“One, two, three, one, two three-- there, you’re getting it!”

Step by step, turn by turn, Felicia and Phantom whirled about the room. Phantom’s steps were hesitant and cautious as he worried he might step on the one teaching him, while the Sylvan leading him did so with the grace and elegance of a professional. 

“Just like that, keep going!” she encouraged, a bright smile upon her face. “One, two, three, one, two, three, and turn--”

As they turned, Phantom, to his great dismay, fumbled, tripping up on his tail. Their clumsy dance came to a halt, and the dragon was certain his face was colored red with shame. “I... I apologize. I suppose I’m not quite used to this form yet...”

Felicia, as patient as ever, simply continued to smile at him and shook her head lightly. “Oh, don’t apologize! I know this is all very new to you. I’m just happy you want to learn to dance at all, and that you’d go to such lengths to do so! You really didn’t have to come up with a human form, you know.”

Phantom sighed, brushing a strand of long, dark hair from his face. “I am aware. But I assumed it would be easiest for you to teach me like this.” He would have to thank the Flamewyrm later for her advice on transforming, even if she’d teased him endlessly when he’d approached her about it. It had been worth enduring for this. “Shall we continue?”

“Ah! Yes!” Felicia once again placed a hand upon the small of his back, the other taking his own hand, pulling them close together. They’d already done this once before, but still, Phantom could feel his heart pounding in his chest. 

How selfish he was to have asked for this when he was already audacious enough simply by feeling as he did for the dancer. And he could not even pretend his motives were pure in nature. Weeks prior, Phantom had watched Felicia dance with others at a ball. She had seemed so happy, and while the dragon was glad to see her enjoying herself, he’d also felt something he had not expected to feel; jealousy. He wished to be the one to dance with her, and him alone. Jealousy was an ugly feeling, and he had attempted to cast it aside. But now, with Felicia beaming brightly at him as they began their lessons once more, he thought perhaps it was alright to give in to his selfish desire, if doing so made the one he cared for smile.

They continued their slow dance, and Phantom focused on Felicia’s counting and gentle encouragement as he did his best to not stumble again. 

_ One, two, three. One, two, three. _

“Wonderful! You’ve got the hang of it!” Felicia praised, and again, Phantom’s heart fluttered. “Let’s try the turn again, aaaand, now--!” 

On the second attempt, Phantom managed to avoid tripping up on his own tail, and soon, with Felicia’s guidance, it was as if they were gliding along the floor. With each step, Phantom felt his confidence grow, the light feeling in his chest bringing a small smile to his face. Was this why Felicia loved to dance so? No, it was something more. If he tried to imagine dancing on his own, the thought seemed silly. But dancing with Felicia brought a joy that he could not describe with words, even if he tried. When she danced, she radiated such a soft beauty, and to be allowed to be so close to such a precious thing was an honor Phantom had only dreamt of. If it were with her, he could dance forever.

They swirled and swayed, hand in hand, and though they had no music, they needed none. It was as if a song was playing in his heart. Phantom wished that the moment truly could last forever.

His rose colored thoughts were suddenly cut off as, to his great shame, he tripped again, this time on Felicia’s feet, who fell forward with a yelp. Quick to act, Phantom caught her by the shoulders. “Oh-- goodness, are you alright? I apologize, I should have been more careful--”

To his surprise, Felicia began to laugh. It was a soft sound at first, but soon, she was hiding her face in his chest to suppress her giggles. Phantom blushed, uncertain of what to do, his hands remaining on her shoulders. When she finally looked up at him, his heart skipped a beat from the radiance of her smile.

“Ah-- I’m sorry for laughing, Phantom, I’m not laughing at you, it’s just... I haven’t had so much fun in ages!” Bewildered, Phantom removed his hands from her shoulders, and as he did, Felicia grapsed both of his hands in hers. “I love to dance and to dance with others, but getting to teach you to dance, Phantom, well-- it’s like a dream come true! I’m ever so grateful you asked me to teach you.”

“I am the one who is grateful to you,” Phantom remarked with a shake of his head. “You have taken time out of your day to teach your passion to someone like me. So, thank you, for fulfilling my selfish request.”

The look Felicia gave him was something akin to a pout. “Phantom, it’s not selfish, it’s just dancing. And besides, it’s okay to be selfish every once in a while. You can ask for things that make you happy, okay?”

“I am happy simply by seeing you happy.” The dragon’s response was without hesitation, and, as he gazed seriously at Felicia, he wondered if he was imagining the light flush on her cheeks.

“Well... what makes me happy is dancing. And getting to be with you. So...” She squeezed lightly on his hands, smiling softly up at him. Phantom was certain he had never seen a more precious sight. “...So, will you let me keep teaching you? To dance, that is.”

Once again, Phantom did not need to think of his answer. He smiled in return, dark eyes shining with a happiness he was certain was more than he was permitted to feel. But for now, he’d allow himself this selfish happiness, if just to see the look of joy in Felicia’s eyes. 

“I’d love nothing more.”


End file.
